


a love that transcends hunger.

by Anonymous



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Sitting, Floor Sex, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Masks, canon compliant whomst?, credence barebone is dead long live corvus, percival graves is one thicc bitch, we out here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 06:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Returned from a long absence abroad, at the annual MACUSA Hallow's Eve party, Percy sees a familiar face, not quite a ghost.





	a love that transcends hunger.

**Author's Note:**

> yo its that time of the year again lets see how many days i do this before quitting or losing the muse lmao  
this was directly inspired by colin's new look for a new movie kjlsdfhksjfkj  
https://twitter.com/WritingRamblr/status/1179072184838475776?s=20

The masked hallow’s eve ball is the perfect place for him to make his reappearance, in disguise. 

Percival Graves died nearly three years ago, as did his secret lover, Credence Barebone. In a way, they’ve both gone and been reborn, unknowingly. When Percy walks in, with strength and weight to his step that he never knew before, no one thinks anything of it. He’s just another brute from MACUSA’s security squad of Aurors. 

Wearing a costume that makes one think of a bear’s thick coat, brown fur trimming his shoulders, down to his sleeves, around which fake claws dangle. His mask is black feathers framing triangular brown ears, which perfectly sit atop his head, or at least appear to, as an optical illusion. 

Percy spots Credence from across the room when he lowers his mask to speak with Queenie Goldstein. 

Renamed Corvus Lestrange, he’s spent two years abroad with his new adoptive family, one who may have a dark past, but a brilliant future, with his sister Leta running for Minister, her decorative arm candy of a husband Theseus Scamander at her side, how can she possibly lose? Percy smiles at the thought of Theseus, and then makes his way to Corvus’ side, gruffly asking the young man to dance. Queenie may not be able to see past his mask, but he knows very well she can look inside his mind. She gasps softly, and nudges Corvus forward, urging him to agree. By the time Percy has Corvus in his arms, he’s blocked out his thoughts, not wishing to give Queenie any further ammunition to later use against him.

He dances them around the ballroom for a handful of moments, before casting for disillusionment, then directing them out to the hallway, then the front entry, and by the time Corvus look around, they’re in the street.

“What do you think you’re doing?” He asks, sounding ferocious, and looking it too. Percy knows very well about his pet. 

The obscurus which he’s tamed and bent to his will. “I thought we might have a better reunion away from the crowd.”

Percy offers. Corvus tilts his head, then reaches up, and Percy doesn’t stop him. He removes the mask. For a long moment, all goes silent, still. The only sound is snow falling around them, melting as soon as it touches the pavement.

“It’s _ you _. They told me you died.” Corvus says quietly, barely above a whisper. Percy smiles, but it doesn’t reach his eyes.

“In a way, I did. They told me the same. But I got a tip off Newt last year that you had merely been in hiding, like me.”

Corvus embraces him suddenly, so tightly Percy can’t breathe for a good few seconds, but oh, those are glorious seconds.

“I-do you-?” He interrupts himself, as if terrified to say too much all at once, though the words leave Percy in an undignified rush. “I love you. I want you to come with me. Right now.” Percy finishes. 

Corvus nods, turning first, on his heel, with only Percy’s magic to guide him. They land in front of the brownstone, and there’s a welling up, dozens of memories from _ before _, to now, this moment. Corvus takes his hand, slender fingers cold, but steady and sure. Percy follows. Corvus doesn’t know the charm to get inside, but sheer will and the fact Percy trusts him allow the security spells to part, allowing them both entrance. He’s barely got time to get out of his coat before Corvus has pounced, shoved him to the ground in front of the roaring fireplace, his mouth fast and eager on Percy’s.

“I need you I need you I need you I-” Corvus is breathless, and impatient, because Percy is most certainly not expecting the way he uses the obscurus now, to rend clothing from seam to seam, so that _ he’s _ the naked one, and Corvus is putting that molten hot wet mouth _ everywhere _ that matters. 

From his neck, a biting kiss that’s sure to leave a mark he’ll need to use magic for, down to his nipples, pulling pleasure up out of the very core of his being, then further, lower, Corvus is nuzzling his cheek into Percy’s substantial belly, thanks to the traveling abroad, the sampling of food, the different workout routine. 

Aurors in Italy and Switzerland and Ireland and Norway don’t bulk up for nothing, they do it because there is _ always _ snow in those mountains, and camping out for more than one night in the bitter cold happens while tracking werewolf packs, and groups of giants. Percy’s head falls back, cushioned only by the plush carpeting draped in front of the living room couch, as well as the fireplace. Corvus doesn’t stop, doesn’t relent with his worship, his adoration, he’s kneeling before the alter of his heart, Percy knows, because he can _ hear _ the way the man thinks it with every ounce of his love. 

“God, Percy, I’ve dreamed of this for so long, to have you here, now, in my arms… it’s too much.” Corvus says. 

Both of his hands frame Percy’s hips, with hands far bigger than average, yet too small to capture his waist in their span any longer. Corvus’ lips trail from his navel down below, past the dark clouds of body hair streaked by silver, until they hover right atop Percy’s aching cock, which he takes into his mouth without a second of hesitation. Percy groans.

This is all too much and not enough at once, but he reaches for Corvus, grabbing those midnight colored waves, thrusting his fingers through the silky strands, gripping hard when he feels how that hot tongue curls underneath his shaft, driving Percy mad with need. By the time he feels the tip of his cock nudging into the back of Corvus’ throat, Percy is too far gone to care, this is _ all _ he needs. “I’m-” He cuts himself off with a low moan, which turns into a strangled sob, as Corvus takes his free hand and links their fingers together, bobbing his head to mimic the perfect amount of thrusts into his throat.

Percy comes, back arching off the rug, his jaw going slack, and Corvus says nothing, swallowing every drop, humming the whole while, perhaps in prayer. When he moves off and away, it’s not to go far. 

Percy forces his eyes open, watching as Corvus disrobes, shedding his clothing in layers, as a snake would its skin. 

The snowy pale stretches of skin revealed to him have more scars than he remembers, but of course, so does he. 

Corvus looks ethereal in the firelight, marble and sunshine, and Percy holds out his hands, beckoning him in again. 

“Come here. Sit on my face.” The old Credence would have blushed, refused, or merely spluttered a protest, while Percival gently insisted, proclaiming it a demonstration, while lying through his teeth. 

Now Percy gets exactly what he wants, immediately. 

The obscurus swirls around Corvus’ body, helping prevent the lanky muscled limbs from crushing Percy’s neck too badly, since there’s no headboard out here to grab onto, Corvus merely kneels on the carpet, and rocks down onto Percy’s mouth.

“Oh god, oh yes, please.” Percy can hear, while his hands bruise the sides of Corvus’ thighs, sliding back around to his ass, he licks _ up _ , _ in _ , around that twitching rim of muscle, tasting mint and lavender, a magical concoction he knows the man uses when he bathes. He may not be able to see how Corvus’ cock drools and pulses precum as he gets more and more wound up, but Percy can _ feel _ the way his muscles tense, and hear his breathing hitch. 

The way Corvus rides his face and shivers from a particularly deep thrust of his tongue, or a nibbling kiss Percy gifts to his taint, he can lift a hand blindly, asking for guidance, and the man puts his fingers right where they belong, curving around his cock, stroking slowly. Corvus’ voice gets higher, his words trailing off into nothingness, before he shouts.

Percy can’t really do anything beyond just keep his jaw slack, and nose up harder, deeper, ensuring Corvus’ orgasm lasts as long as he can make it. He feels a gentle caress of something more substantial than smoke, softer than human hands.

The obscurus is thanking him, and ensuring he’s just as content, teasing his cock back up to full hardness. 

As if Percy would be anything but aroused by having Corvus sit on his face and come from that. 

When he staggers off, crawling away to collapse onto the carpet, panting for air, his release smeared over his hands and stomach, Percy uses some of his strength to pursue. He doesn’t kiss Corvus, not yet, too gentlemanly not to charm himself clean, while nosing against the side of the man’s neck in the meantime, biting him in return, feeling how the body under him trembles. “Are you gonna-” Corvus asks, hesitant, breaking off right before the curse. 

Percy hums into his skin, “Whatever you would like, darling.” 

“You, on top of me, crushing me into the floor, filling me up with your-” Now Percy cuts him off, with a kiss that deepens in seconds, as Corvus greedily opens his mouth, letting him lick _ in _ . “Yes.” Corvus’ entire body shudders, and Percy only has to reach between his legs to find him wet, but still tight, eager for prep. Percy breaks away to kiss the side of his neck, opposite where his first love bite went, curling two fingers in up to the first knuckle, enjoying Corvus’ gasp, while slowly adding a third, rutting closer, pressing his cock right against the man’s. “Like this? You want me _ on _you?” Percy asks. 

He’s teasing, unnecessarily maybe, but Corvus whines in response, nodding, clasping a hand at the back of his neck. “Want you to fuck me, ruin me. Love feeling your beard between my legs, on my face, my neck.” Percy grins.

“So you _ do _ like my new look then? Thank you. You’re beautiful no matter what, you know. No hair, long hair, whatever.”

Corvus whimpers, and then rocks his hips up, trying to chase after Percy’s cock. 

“You missed seeing me when I came back. Hairless, like a baby.” 

He pulls his fingers back and charms further slick onto himself, feeling Corvus’ hand eagerly stroking him, pulling towards his goal. The first push is enough to make them both gasp, but Percy grits his teeth and goes slow. 

“I bet you were still lovely, in your own way.” He says. Corvus laughs, breathless. “You say that _ now _.” 

“Blinded by love, perhaps.” Percy agrees. He snaps his hips forward, fully sheathed inside, as Corvus arches his back, grinding up into Percy’s stomach, chasing after a bit of his own friction. 

Together, they climb towards that final release, with Corvus digging his nails into Percy’s back, and being driven into the carpet just like he asked. “You’re going to have burns on your ass and your face from this.” He grunts. Corvus moans.

“Good. Wanna remember it. Our first time since-” Percy shudders. “Yeah.” Three more shallow thrusts and he feels Corvus clench hard, and convulse, spilling between their stomachs, so Percy knows it’s okay for him to give in too.

He lowers his body slowly, hips flush to Corvus’ ass, his chest compressing the man into the rug, and he feels the way he sighs in relief, relishing the weight. Percy slept with a weighted blanket for his first year, out of necessity for the comfort.

He understands why Corvus craves it too, now. “I love you.” Percy murmurs. “I love you too.” Corvus breathes in return.

They lay there for a long while, he’s not sure quite how much. By the time Percy withdraws, Corvus chases him, rolling them over onto their sides, curling into his chest. “Thank you.” He hears the man say. “For what?” Percy asks, putting a hand to Corvus’ cheek, pressing sweat damp strands back from those gorgeous white eyes. “Coming to the party.” 

“You know I love an occasion to shame all those other Aurors and their costumes. Come to think of it, I don't even know what your costume was supposed to be." Percy chuckles. Corvus grins. 

“Why, a Raven Prince of course, and oh, how you fucking shamed those Aurors.” Percy exhales slowly. “Careful with that, you swearing is awfully sexy.” 

“Uh oh, whatever will we do?” Corvus teases him back, dragging a hand down his chest, just shy of fondling his cock.

“Give an old man a break, won’t you?” Percy groans. “Of course, Da-” 

He claps a hand over Corvus’ mouth, feeling his smirk. “Don’t start with that again.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Day #1 kinks: Face-sitting, Deep-throating, Masks [no inflation]


End file.
